Her Victory
by Kiki the Kitty
Summary: In his fight with Madara, Naruto utilizes too much of Kyuubi's chakra which results in the destruction of her prison seal. Kyuubi escapes and kills off Madara in a single bloody stroke. Short drabble. Rated mature for blood and violence. Reviews welcome.


**This is just a short drabble on my idea of how the seal on Kyuubi's cage would be broken and she would come out for a visit.**

* * *

I could sense it coming. The gate to my cage rattled ominously, piercing the silence with its wails. Slowly but surely, I crawled up to the bars, shedding my demonic form as I went. What use was it to me to burst out looking like the nine-tailed fox once the seal to my prison broke? None at all, that was the answer. It would only attract unnecessary attention, which was not something that I was aiming for at the moment. 

From what I could see through my Jinchuriki's eyes, he was battling Madara…and putting up a good fight too. That last part was due to of my endless supply of chakra, thank you very much. And by looks of things, neither one of them had yet realized that if Naruto used any more of my chakra then he already had, the seal would be demolished. Broken to pieces. Ripped. Gone. Vanished.

The corners of my mouth curled up into a malicious smile. I was so close to freedom that I could almost taste it. Sweet, sweet freedom. And then…then I would give Madara what he truly deserved. Death.

Too long has he wandered around the shinobi world. Too long have I sat here inside of this prison, hating every last second of it. Too long have I held a grudge against those damned eyes of his. Fifteen and a half years ago he had managed to bend me to his will but he failed to control me properly. If he had not attempted to dominate me, I would not be here right now.

My freedom was nearing, and I was hungry for it.

I looked down at my body, glowing red with chakra. Chakra that seeped unto the floor and out of my cage, heading straight towards Naruto's hands.

Just a little bit more…

I glanced upwards, staring out of Naruto's eyes. Madara was drawing his hand back into a punch, a punch that could kill my Jinchuriki if he wasn't careful.

I shuffled to the back of the cage, making sure that I had a running start to break out of my prison.

An ounce more…

Madara's fist hurtled towards Naruto's chest. With a swift movement, the boy dodged, bringing the two of them close together. Madara's eyes widened as he looked into Naruto's face. Oh yes, he could see me through the boy's eyes, no doubt. And he was not particularly happy about it.

I dropped down to the floor in a crouching position, sprawling my long, unkempt red hair all over the place.

It was now Naruto's turn to strike. He formed his hand seals with speed and precision and prepared himself to cast the Rasengan. Perfect. That would require just the right amount of chakra.

His hand glowed blue and he twisted himself to the right, earning himself a perfect opening to strike Madara.

I took off, pushing my body from the ground as I hurtled myself toward the cage bars.

Any second now…

Giving a tremendous roar, I crashed through the decaying gates, just as Naruto yelled out the name of his attack.

"RASENGA-!"

Before he had the time to finish screaming '_Rasengan_', I had hurtled out from my cage, my form materializing from the red chakra pulsating around Naruto. Quick as can be, I latched onto Madara's face, digging my long nails through his mask and into those unholy eyes. He shrieked as the blood spurted from his sockets, spraying my face in a shower crimson. Chakra exploded from my hands and into Madara's skull. Red mist hurtled out in every direction, spreading in a five kilometer radius around my body.

"Good night, Madara." I hissed, tearing my hands down and sharply to the right. His neck snapped like a twig underneath my hands and I knew that from that moment on, he was dead. Without a thought I proceeded to desecrate Madara's body. I couldn't just leave him there all perfectly composed, now could I? No. No, I could not.

Razor sharp nails tore through flesh and organs like a knife through butter. I had by now dug my hands into him so many times that I was beginning to wonder which body part I was attacking. Limbs, intestines, brains, heart, liver, kidneys…they were all reduced into a stinking, bloody pulp.

Finally I tore away from the mess. Madara's blood stained my body, running down my limbs and dripping unto the cold ground. I stood up and tilted my head towards the sky, letting out a long, sadistic laugh.

Finally. After so many years…

Victory.

Behind me, Naruto and his companions stared in horror.


End file.
